


Thirst

by a_radar_technician



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A wants to drink B's piss: B is surprised but willing, Character Indulges Partner Who's Into Watersports; Finds Pleasure in Their Enthusiasm, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/pseuds/a_radar_technician
Summary: ‘I thought it would be roleplay or something,’ Rey says into the pregnant silence. ‘Chains and leather. You on top for once. That sort of thing.’‘Well, you didn’t ask me for a polite, mild, socially acceptable fantasy. You asked fordeepest darkest. And now you know.’
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquamarineSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineSock/gifts).



Ben has never been the type to embarrass easily, but he’s flushed red all over as Rey grants herself a moment to digest his words.

She  _ did  _ ask.

‘I thought it would be roleplay or something,’ she says into the pregnant silence. ‘Chains and leather. You on top for once. That sort of thing.’

‘Well, you didn’t ask me for a polite, mild, socially acceptable fantasy. You asked for  _ deepest darkest. _ And now you know.’

Ben’s tone is defiant. But beneath the bravado wobbles his usual deep insecurity, made worse this time by having voiced aloud a desire she’s pretty sure he has never shared with anyone before. For good reason. Rey’s hard to shock – she’s in love with  _ Kylo Ren, _ which makes most of the romantic niceties a bit beside the point – but this one has definitely taken her by surprise.

Not necessarily a bad surprise. As the initial startled freeze wears off, she allows herself to picture it: Ben flat on his back on the shower floor, lips parted, gazing up at her cunt with parched anticipation. She sees herself squatting over him and letting loose, letting her stream of blood-hot piss splash all over his face and into his mouth. Sees him swallow, drinking it down like precious water in a desert, gratefully degraded with the excess spilling down his chin and throat.

‘I’m not,’ she starts, surprising herself almost as much as he did, ‘saying no.’

Ben’s eyes widen. She can see him now, as vividly as she knows he’s seeing it: his sated moan as her stream slows to a trickle, the last golden drops landing like rainfall on his waiting tongue. His face buried between her thighs, greedily licking every last trace of piss from her cunt. ‘Rey…’

‘Well, come on,’ she says, refusing to deliberate. No time like the present. ‘Strip off any clothes you don’t want to get wet.’

The look on Ben’s face says he’s a stray thought away from coming in his pants. He swallows. Licks his lips. Swallows again. ‘Rey, I … you’re…’

‘A goddess, I know.’ She’s enjoying his reaction almost as much as the thought of the act itself. Answering heat flushes through her. ‘As it happens, I need to go anyway. No sense flushing it down the ‘fresher when I know you’re thirsty.’


End file.
